The Monster Isolation
"The Monster Isolation" is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, February 21, 2013.The Big Bang Theory - The Monster Isolation (TV Episode 2013) - IMDb Summary Raj suffers from depression after Lucy dumps him during their coffee shop date and withdraws from the world. Penny helps Sheldon with his "Fun with Flags" series and prepares for her role in the drama "A Streetcar Named Desire (play)|A Streetcar Named Desire". Extended Plot Raj and Lucy, the girl who left with him after the Valentine's Day party at the comic book store, are having coffee the same evening. Raj tells her how he went to Cambridge University, which reminded him of Hogwarts, where he fell in love with astronomy. "Raj is my name and stars are my game. And rhyming is also my game." He then asks about her, but first she excuses herself to go to the restroom. Raj thinks that everything is going great until we see Lucy passing the front window leaving him unaware that he's alone. The next day, Sheldon is taping a Fun with Flags episode in his apartment. He apologizes to the audience for not airing an episode last week because Leonard pointed out that when he dressed up as George Washington Carver for Black History Month that that show was racist. Penny is Sheldon's guest and is described as a flag virgin, but not a real virgin since she has had coitus. Penny joins him and says that she has many times been at parties and has not been able to join in the discussions about flags. Penny stops the taping and shows him how to loosen up using things she learned in acting class like talking to his guest and not to the camera. Also he should have his arms opened instead of crossed thus welcoming everybody in. Sheldon mentions that he has gotten comments about his robotic delivery and that that must not be a compliment. Sheldon then looks too relaxed almost like Penny and he are a couple. Penny then says that she is from Nebraska so Sheldon shows her and describes the Nebraska state flag now sitting stiffly. Following on Penny's earlier comments, he tells her to spread her legs and invite everyone in. Howard, Bernadette, and Leonard go to visit Raj after not hearing from him for a few days. Howard says that he can always feel when Raj is in trouble. Bernadette asks how close were the before she met him. Leonard tells her to not look under that rock. They get him to open the door after he complains that nothing good ever happens to him. Inside they find Raj moping over Lucy looking terrible and his apartment is a wreck. Raj tells them that he was humiliated by yet another woman. Howard asks him if he chopped her up and if that was what they smelled. Raj explains that he took her to get coffee and that she left. She had climbed out a very tiny window in the bathroom meaning that she was highly motivated to leave. The guys tell him that he has to shake himself out of his "depression; however, he claims that he is never going to leave his apartment, especially since he can order anything from Amazon including lobster}]. Howard and Leonard find this last point interesting since they could put together an order of Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Penny Acting Category:Shamy Category:Lucy Category:Fun With Flags Category:Raj Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Penny Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Season 6 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2013 episodes Category:Bernadette One Scene Category:No Emily appearance (Season 6) Category:Stuart Category:Raj episodes Category:Raj Mahal Category:Stuart One Scene Category:Shenny Category:Amy's Lab